


The Only One

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: During Canon, M/M, fe_fest8, matchmaker Eirika, no plot spoilers, reference to Ephraim and Tana's B support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For FE_Fest Round 8. Prompt: Innes / Ephraim – He didn't want Ephraim looking at anyone else.





	The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a bunch of Ephraim/Innes fic but this is the first time I've written them! Hopefully it turned out alright :D

Ephraim was a name that had been carved into his heart long ago. Innes first heard about Ephraim right before Ephraim and Eirika visited Castle Frelia. Father mentioned the shining twin jewels of Renais, and hearing praise for some other prince grated Innes. At the time Innes thought, mistakenly, that Father thought more highly of some other prince than his own son that spent day and night trying to become the best, to be a worthy successor and ruler of Frelia… Of course, Innes later understood that it would have been strange for his father not to talk highly of Prince Ephraim and Princess Eirika, but 10-year-old Innes had been angry at Ephraim even before meeting him. Innes had to prove he was better than some stupid boy from another kingdom!

Meeting him did not help Innes lose this anger, this jealousy. His thoughts were focused solely on the blue-haired prince, who did lose to him at archery but bested him at spears. The fact that Innes lost to this brat at anything annoyed him, but even more annoying was the fact that Tana seemed absolutely taken in by this blue-haired prince. How dare this boy Tana didn’t even know be more important than her own brother?

He still hated the idea of Tana getting to close to Ephraim, even now, especially since he was confident that Ephraim did not harbor the same level of affection towards her. Innes was pretty sure he knew almost anything there was to know about Ephraim. Innes’ motivation for knowing about Ephraim might have been hate at first, but at some point, from studying Ephraim so closely in order to best him, Innes had developed other feelings. Other particularly vexing feelings, like love. Romantic feelings. And an overwhelming sense of jealousy.

Innes should have been satisfied that Ephraim mostly spent his free time with his knights Kyle and Forde, with the Renais commander Seth, and with Eirika, but he wasn’t. Sure, Ephraim may not have been out there fostering romantic relationships, but there wasn’t time carved out for him. Besides a strategic meeting here or there, Innes wondered the last time Ephraim spared a thought for him. He wanted Ephraim to look at him, only him.

It was strategic move, then, to spend more time with Eirika. Eirika was the least obnoxious of the people that Ephraim regularly spent time with. Also, Innes could sense that Ephraim didn’t exactly like that Innes would talk alone with his sister. It meant that for those moments when Ephraim found Innes and Eirika talking, Ephraim’s attention was on him.

The first time Ephraim found them together, he had a look of surprise. However, after employing this tactic multiple times, Innes noticed that Ephraim started to scowl. Last time Ephraim even shoved Innes outside to the edge of camp. Innes had been so shocked by Ephraim’s actions that he didn’t actually have words. He just let Ephraim manhandle him and leave him with his mouth hanging open. Only later did Innes realize that it would have been a good opportunity to provoke Ephraim, but it was pointless to rue that lost opportunity.

Thankfully Innes’ next opportunity came sooner than expected. Innes just happened to find Eirika taking an evening stroll and easily slipped next to her on a silent walk around camp. The silent company was refreshing. It was truly unfortunate that he couldn’t have fallen in love with Eirika instead…no wait, that would have been worse. Loving Ephraim was half the reason why Ephraim was tolerable; if Innes loved Eirika instead it would only be disaster. It did make Innes suddenly wonder why Eirika entertained him like this. She was a smart lady; what was in this for her? Innes knew Eirika and Tana were best friends, so maybe that was why…

“Brother! Good evening! Would you like to join us?” While Innes was lost in his thoughts they had happened to bump into Ephraim.

“What are you two doing?” Ephraim asked, his eyes looking down at the distance between Eirika and Innes’ arms. Innes fought the urge to speak right then.

“We were just enjoying an evening stroll,” Eirika answered gently. “It’s relaxing, isn’t it Innes?” She winked.

Innes smiled hesitantly and tried not to move as Eirika took one step closer to him. It was not close enough for their hands to touch but enough to cause Ephraim to stiffen. Innes didn’t really know what Eirika was doing, but he knew it was his turn to speak. He coughed. “It is good to relax properly so that we can be in optimal shape for tomorrow’s battles.”

“You need to relax too, Brother,” Eirika said, taking one of Ephraim’s hands. “Oh, but I have an appointment with Tana!” She dropped his hand and stepped back. “Innes, please make sure my brother takes a moment to relax.”

“Eirika, wait…” Eirika, however, was quick on her feet and already gone. Ephraim shook his head. He looked back at Innes and Innes felt his heart skip a beat. It was finally obvious what Eirika was trying to do, and now that Innes had the attention he wanted, he realized he didn’t actually want it like this. Innes willed himself not to betray his emotions.

“Let’s walk,” Innes stated, striding away without checking whether Ephraim was following. He didn’t look back until he reached the edge of the camp. He needed to calm down his beating heart and be able to face Ephraim with his usual façade. Once settled, he turned around. As expected, Ephraim was right behind him. Innes watched carefully as Ephraim fidgeted in place, waiting patiently for Ephraim to make an opening so he could attack…assess the situation.

“Innes…” Ephraim said quietly, hesitantly. “Do you…do you like my sister?” Innes raised an eyebrow. “Because I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Innes blinked, the words taking a moment to sink in, before laughing. “Well, it’s too late. I do like her.” It was funny saying this, considering that if he were Ephraim he would be fearing for the same thing happening between his sister and some country’s prince. Thankfully Tana was not doing such things with Ephraim or anyone else…

Surprisingly a dark look passed over Ephraim’s face, one of defeat? Innes didn’t understand. “Is that so…” Ephraim murmured. He shook his head. “Unfortunately she doesn’t feel the same.”

Hearing Ephraim try to break the news gently, Innes couldn’t help but snort. “Oh, she does feel the same.” Ephraim seemed taken aback by Innes’ reaction. Innes felt a little pity for Ephraim and decided to make things clear. “I think we have become friends.”

Ephraim paused. “Oh.” He looked away, his fingers fidgeting again. “That’s good.” There was a long pause. Innes was about to speak again when Ephraim added, “You shouldn’t spend time like that. It gives people the wrong impression.”

Innes laughed. “Don’t worry. She still likes you best. Even my sister likes you more than me.” He couldn’t help the bitter taste in his mouth. “Everyone likes you.”

“Even you?” Ephraim interrupted.

Innes bit his lip. He really had not meant to say that, and he could try to take back those words, but he realized that he didn’t want to take back his words. There was something about Ephraim’s expression…Ephraim didn’t look like he was teasing Innes, but rather that he needed this confirmation for his well-being, for some reason.

Innes sighed. “I loathe to admit it, but yes, I do like you.” He did his best to hide it among some of his usual harsh words, but it had been a futile endeavor, for Ephraim grinned broadly.

“I must be doing a good job if even you like me!” Ephraim exclaimed. He chuckled. “I think I can sleep really well tonight!”

“That was bothering you?” Innes almost slapped himself. Why couldn’t he keep his mouth shut? He had given himself a way out of this embarrassment; why didn’t he take the opportunity to flee?

Ephraim nodded. “It was.” He sighed. “The path to victory seems more difficult with each passing day, and I wondered sometimes if… But if I have even your approval, I guess things are going as best as they can.”

“You are doing a good job,” Innes insisted, eschewing his usual mannerisms to comfort Ephraim. “I concede that much.”

Ephraim nodded but continued as if Innes didn’t interrupt him. “And also because I like you too.” He chuckled. “Well, I like you more than you like me, but that’s okay. The fact that you like me at all is enough for now.”

Ephraim had turned around and taken one step before Innes shouted. “Wait, Ephraim!” Thankfully Ephraim stopped and turned back to face Innes. “How can you say you like me more than I like you?”

Ephraim shook his head. “I know you are competitive, Innes, but this is—”

“I love you.” Innes declared it without any frills and without any doubts.

Ephraim stilled and Innes wanted the ability to teleport himself. Preferably into the nearest coldest lake so he could cool his burning shame. “What?” Ephraim gasped.

“I love you,” Innes repeated. He might as well finish himself off. “This is why I even started spending more time with Eirika…”

“You…” Ephraim grabbed onto Innes’ coat, causing Innes to flinch. Ephraim relaxed his grip only to bring a finger to Innes’ face. Gently tracing Innes’ jaw, Ephraim stepped closer, brought his face closer, his lips onto Innes’. It was a brief kiss, a mere touching of lips. “I love you too, Innes.”

It was enough for Innes. He brought their lips together, finding that these exchanges of affection worked better than words. They had exchanged a few more kisses before a shout from the camp made them realize their location and the time of night.

“Good night, Innes,” Ephraim said, a smile on his face. “I will see you tomorrow. Alone and without Eirika.”

Innes laughed. “As you command.”

He earned a light slap on the arm. He didn’t even retaliate; he allowed Ephraim to walk away without a word. Innes still felt a bit off-kilter from the earlier confessions. His lips were burning, his face was burning, his whole body still felt hot.

Ephraim loved him.

Innes smiled. Tomorrow there would be another tough journey, another tough battle towards victory, but there was something to look forward to as well. Innes would need to rest well tonight so he could properly enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help it... I wanted Ephraim to get jealous too lol
> 
> Hoped you guys enjoyed it :D


End file.
